


If I wasn't from Around Here Either

by Chubby_Otaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alteans on earth, Before Lotor, Before Romelle was introduced, Coming Out, Galra Keith (Voltron), Langst, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Otaku/pseuds/Chubby_Otaku
Summary: Lance is Altean. The team doesn't know. They find out both his race and that him and Keith had been sucking faces for the past few months.





	1. Chapter 1

He was alone sitting in the chair, staring at the window watching as people grouped up around him. The strange markings that were hidden under layers of foundation itched. A girl came up to him to ask if he wanted to group up and he was about to refuse like he had with the others but he noticed two faint crescents right under her eyes hidden well enough that if you didn’t know what to look for you might not have noticed them at all. So he answered yes he would like to partner up. 

Her name was Roxy and after her, he found three others, all altean. He had an older sister named Allura who probably thought he was dead. He had been in a cryopod for ten thousand years before he escaped age eight and convinced a Cuban family that he belonged to them. Along the way, he had found four other altean descendants. He had told them where they came from taught them how to manipulate quintessence. 

Then they had discovered where the blue lion was and Lance assumed a cocky, flirty, awkward, and idiot cargo pilot role. Then he got stuck with a bunch of idiot humans.

Allura had been a surprise it was hard pretending around her but he had always been a good actor and he was mad that she only mourned their father and not him. Manipulating the mind meld was probably the hardest thing he had ever done but he managed. 

He slipped up after a particularly hard fight telling Keith that he was proud of him in altean but managed to pass it off as Spanish since neither Allura nor Coran were in the room.

Other than that one time his slip-ups were almost unnoticeable. He and Keith had started having heated make-out sessions without the rest of the team knowing.

Later love started to creep in and they started sneaking their hands together under the table. 

Hence his surprise and fear in their current situation. He was strapped to a chair with Keith while Pidge, hunk, Allura, and Shiro stood outside the weird chamber they were in. Pidge then stated, “In lamest terms, this is a truth chamber it will force you to answer truthfully to any question I ask.” 

“Lance, what is your deepest secret?” The little gremlin asked turning to him.

Lance winced feeling his mouth open he couldn’t control himself it was terrifying. Before he could destroy everything Keith, god Keith he loved that mullet man so much chimed in. “Were dating, well it’s angrier making out than anything but were boyfriends.” He could kiss Keith right then. Pidge stopped him.  
“I don’t believe you. I want to hear it from Lance. Lance, what is your darkest secrets?” They reasked the question.  
Keith stared at Lance expectantly. And Lance opened his big fat mouth. His next words were, "I’m altean.”  
Pidge gaped at him and Shiro stepped forward away from a trembling Allura and said: “Lance that’s not funny.”  
Lance simply replied exasperated, “It’s the truth there are others too there altean descendants I’m from the original planet.”

Allura shook her head, “Stop lying Lance my people are dead.”

Hunk nervously said, “Uh… Guys.”

“What Hunk?” Shiro replies exsparserated.

“There are uh no problems with the machinery.” Hunk answered.

“Pidge translate,” Shiro stated in slight annoyance.

“It means… It means Lance is telling the truth.

“But that’s not possible,” Allura expressed faintly.

“I can show you.” Lance had spoken.

Slowly almost gently a soft blue glow snaked up Lance’s legs, creeping up his head, and finally encompassing his entire body.

After a few seconds, more of the gentle glow Lance appears… Different. His hair a gentle whitish blue, hardly a shade darker than Allura’s. His eyes wider and sparkling with an alien shine. Blue altean markings becoming apparent on his skin. He was shorter to like half a foot shorter, he seemed younger. 

Allura merely stared jaw open, but to be fair so did Keith. She stepped forward almost gently bringing her hand to his face as if to convey that he was real. 

“Lance explain, now.” Shiro’s voice cut through the air demanding an explanation.

“I’m like altean and related to Allura unless I was hit by a Glopogluper.”

“Altean..” Allura muttered before passing out.

“Is she like okay?” Keith asked.

“She’ll be fine, it was just from the shock. Keith, did you know anything about this? Pidge questioned him her voice laced with annoyance.

“Not really, I mean I suspected he wasn’t human but I hadn’t confirmed anything,” He answered.

Lance sighed exasperated, “can you get us out of here.”

As if a switch had been flipped Allura rose to reply to his more of an order than a question words. “Not until you answer a few other questions.”

“Why would you lie to us, Lance?” Hunk asked, slightly teary.

“I didn’t you did not exactly ask me what species I was,” Lance replied.

“I can’t believe I'm saying this but he has a point,” Pidge poked at the barrier while they spoke.

Lance was eventually let out of the chamber. He and Keith resumed their sneaking around now with a little gremlin tailing them looking for blackmail. Allura is still mad at Lance but askes about the other alteans he found constantly. When he told her there could be more she had almost passed out again. Eventually, Hunk set Lance down in the kitchen and used him as his personal translator for ingredients.


	2. When He Bleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Lance was like before Voltron what they were all like.

All he saw was red.

A crimson color he used to love.

Maybe someday he would love it again.

But now was not then.

He was stuffed in a cyropod. 

They put it in the blue lion.

!0,000 quintets later a child released him.

And if he was thought to be that child's twin what did it matter?

When He met Tessa all the monotone colors disappeared.

His world exploded revealing the rainbow that was buried.

Mark came later they saved him from suicide.

Kendra and Teddy already knew about each other when Lance found them.

As a bunch of moody teens, they made a gang.

Lance fell in love.

Mark and Lance were the power couple.

They loved each other.

And when "the Alteans", as their gang was called shot at a police car behind them with paintballs and laughed.

Maybe it was the first time Lance had laughed in a long time.

Maybe he was healing.

And if Lance started smiling at small stupid things because he was going to be okay who cared?

He knew his gang did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for a continuation I will not expand but here's a prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a part two? Please ignore my half-assed writing


End file.
